No Way To Say
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Watanuki finally has the opportunity to tell Doumeki how he feels. He does so but as usual the supernatural gets in the way of things. Doumeki's life may be in danger if Watanuki doesn't do something for his new found love.  Graphic yaoi, oneshot


**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I uploaded something. This was actually written for a fanfic competition. I don't know if I won or not haha. Anyway, there's not much I need to write here in the Author's Note. I just hope everyone enjoys my story and leaves a review. Thanks a lot! ^_^  
**

The day started out like any normal day would. Watanuki woke up in Yuko's extravagant home. He had been spending the night there more often considering it was a shorter walk to school from her house. He had cooked her and Mokona breakfast. He of course saved a bit for himself. He needed to eat too. He denied their requests for alcohol so early in the morning, while making lunches for himself, Doumeki, and Himawari. He got his things together and left waving good bye to Maru and Moro, who walked him to the door. Today was just a normal day.

But Watanuki knew that for him, nothing was ever normal.

He walked past the large shrine that Doumeki called his home. He started to think how nice it would be to live there. Not that he didn't like his little apartment. He really enjoyed his neighbors. But he did like his privacy and this shrine was so big. He could hide anywhere in there and no one would ever find him.

"Yo."

Except, of course Doumeki, who always seemed to find him.

"What do you want?" Watanuki asked nastily.

"Good thing you're here. Come help me put some books away in the storage house." Doumeki started walking away.

"You think I'm just going to follow you, don't you? You think I'm just going to say 'Ok, Doumeki-kun! Whatever you say!' Well that's not the case here, you idiot! Hey! Are you listening to me?" Watanuki shouted. He ran after Doumeki and smacked him in the back of his head when he reached him.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Doumeki opened the door to his storehouse and walked in. "I usually don't hear you. I try to ignore you when I can."

"You're terrible!"

But once again Watanuki was duped into helping him arrange his books. It seemed Watanuki was often here, helping Doumeki clean, or helping him do various other things around the shrine. In fact now that he thought about it, Doumeki had him over here quite often.

Not that he was complaining. Well, he was but that was beside the point. Watanuki actually enjoyed spending time with Doumeki, though he would never tell the other man that. But in way...he admired him. Doumeki was so calm and quiet. But that was on the outside. On the inside he was determined and strong. He always knew what he needed to do and he did it without hesitation. He noticed small and important details on a whim and was understanding to people's feelings even though he never seemed like the type. Watanuki still had so much more learning to do.

He also considered Doumeki his protector.

Doumeki was the only one who could keep the evil spirits away. He was the one who got rid of the one thing that plagued his life and made him miserable. His knight in shining armor...

"Why are you staring at me?"

Watanuki was shaken out of his thoughts by Doumeki calling out to him. He quickly composed himself and picked up a stack of books.

"Don't flatter yourself! I just happened to be looking in that general area. That doesn't mean I was staring at you!"

Doumeki turned around and started to put some books on a shelf. "Whatever you say."

Watanuki mentally kicked himself. He was starting to wonder if he enjoyed being miserable or at least only half happy like that one woman who came to Yuko's shop.

_'This could be the moment.' _Watanuki thought. _'I mean...it's just us two. No one else is around. I could tell him how I feel. But...he would never feel the same way back. How can I approach him? How can I tell him how much I want him to hold me and kiss me without sounding like an idiot?'_

There had to be way. Watanuki had already made his decision. Today was the day. The wheels of fate were turning..._hitsuzen._

"Have you ever been kissed, Doumeki?" Watanuki blurted.

Doumeki stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the other man. "Excuse me?"

_'Real smooth...'_ Watanuki thought to himself. "I was just curious. I mean you're so popular with the girls. Ever have a girlfriend? Did you get very far with her?"

Doumeki stared at him for a moment before turning back to his books. "No."

"No?" Watanuki repeated. He looked into the back of Doumeki's head. "No, you didn't get very far with her?"

"I mean no as in, no, I've never had a girlfriend."

This certainly came as a shocker to Watanuki. Doumeki never had a girlfriend? "B-but...you're always getting love letters and little candies from girls! They swoon over you! How could you not have had a girlfriend? And...you've really never been kissed before?"

Doumeki looked at Watanuki again, his face holding that same blank expression it always did.

"Are you asking me this because you want me to kiss you, Watanuki?"

Watanuki wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. He should have known Doumeki would catch on to his little plan. He was no fool.

"Of course not! Why are you always thinking of yourself? I just figured you had a girlfriend once and I wanted to make sure you weren't thinking about taking Himawari-chan from me! I would kill you before you even got the chance to entertain that idea! And another thing, Doumeki, why-"

Watanuki was cut off from his rant by Doumeki pushing him against the wall. He was trapped by Doumeki's strong arms on either side him. There was no escape. His breathing sped up and he searched desperately in Doumeki's eyes for some answer, but they were as emotionless as they always were.

"Watanuki."

His breath hitched as he heard his name.

"If you want me to kiss you, then just say so."

Watanuki wasn't ready for this. This was better than a dream come true but he was in no way ready. But ready or not...

Doumeki wasn't as rough as he thought he would be. Doumeki slowly lowered his head and placed a rather simple kiss on Watanuki's lips. He did it again and again. Watanuki closed his eyes and let him do whatever he wanted. He thought he was going to cry every time Doumeki's lips left his. But in almost an instant they right back where they belonged: on top of his.

Doumeki finally pulled away completely. He watched as Watanuki slowly opened his eyes, though only half way.

"I-I...I..."

"You?"

Watanuki lifted his hand and gently touched Doumeki's cheek. For a minute it seemed that Doumeki tensed up but almost instantly he relaxed again. He took Watanuki's hand in his own and affectionately kissed it.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he asked.

Watanuki was still too dazed to speak properly. He heard what Doumeki said and simply nodded his head.

"Then speak up." Doumeki teased.

Was that a smirk Watanuki saw on Doumeki's face? Two could play that game. He quickly grabbed Doumek's face and pressed their lips together. Then he gently started to sink lower to the ground taking the other man with him. Watanuki laid his lanky body on to top of Doumeki's, straddling his waist while still kissing him.

"I don't see why I need to ask your permission." Watanuki said boldly.

He took Doumeki's lips in his own. He was tired of waiting. He had waited so long for this moment and he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he was about to explode. He shoved his tongue in Doumeki's mouth, tasting him and loving the sensations coursing through his body. He knew Doumeki was loving it too. Watanuki raised himself and quickly took off his shirt. He started struggling to get Doumeki's pants off but they were being so stubborn. He stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Calm down." Doumeki said looking up at him.

Any other day, Watanuki would have yelled at him for ordering him around. But today was not any other day. He let go of Doumeki's pants and took a deep breath. He was finally getting somewhere with the man he claimed to hate but secretly loved.

Doumeki sat upright and pulled Watanuki into a hug. "There's no need to rush this."

He was right. No need to rush. Watanuki had waited this long. If he rushed it now it would feel uncaring and cold. He needed to take it slow. Not that he wanted to drag this out but if it was to be anything special then he couldn't run in guns blazing like he would normally do.

He carefully wrapped his arms around Doumeki's neck and kissed him again. Slower this time, more cautious. He actually reveled in Doumeki's taste this time. He tasted so amazing. Nothing like what Watanuki thought. Minty...and smokey.

Watanuki felt Doumeki push him towards the ground. He went willingly until an unknown force stopped him.

"Ouch!"

Doumeki stopped pushing him down and looked at him wide-eyed. Watanuki reached behind him and pulled out two books he had accidentally laid on. He threw them away and looked back at Doumeki, who just blinked.

"Did you do any work?"

"Of course I did! Not that I should! You just volunteer me to do whatever around here! I'm not your maid, Doumeki! You're lucky I even came in today! You-"

He was cut off again by Doumeki's lips touching his. They kissed again and Watanuki forgot all about what he was yelling at him for. He put his hands on Doumeki's chest and realized his shirt wasn't there anymore. When did that come off? He didn't care. He was rather happy it was gone. But even better was that Doumeki was removing Watanuki's pants.

He accomplished that rather easily and stared at Watanuki's body. Watanuki blushed. No one had ever seen him naked since he was child. And no one certainly looked at him with the look Doumeki was giving him.

Doumeki didn't hesitate to plant kisses on Watanuki's throat and move down to his chest. He stopped at his nipple and licked it causing Watanuki to gasp sharply. He let out a calm moan when he got used to Doumeki's tongue on him. But then he bit down. Watanuki gasped again and grabbed at Doumeki's hair.

Doumeki let him keep his hands there as he moved down. He finally reached his destination and enveloped his mouth around Watanuki's penis. But this was the first time he had ever done this. And frankly he did not know what he was doing. He gagged as he tried to take Watanuki in fully and let him go. He looked up at Watanuki's face to see him covering his mouth. He was laughing at him.

"Bit off more than you could chew?" Watanuki teased.

Doumeki then grabbed Watanuki's member with his hand, instead of his mouth this time, causing the lanky boy to stop laughing and gasp loudly. He would show him exactly what he could do.

Doumeki started to move his hand up and down. He listened to Watanuki's moans, matching each movement of his hand. Then he stopped moving entirely.

"No..." Watanuki whispered. He started to buck his hips to get some type of stimulus again. Doumeki smirked. He would have teased him more but Watanuki looked like he was about to start crying. Doumeki lowered his head, deciding he would try things out with his mouth again.

He licked at Watanuki's tip first. He sucked it slowly, like a lollipop. Listening to Watanuki's moans made him want to give him more. He took in a little more and then finally a little bit more. When he was comfortable enough he starting moving his head and hand in sync. Watanuki's cries got a bit louder and Doumeki's movements got a bit faster.

Watanuki arched his back and bucked his hips again, trying to move along with Doumeki. He rested back on the ground and grabbed at his own hair.

"I-I can't...Doumeki..."

Doumeki didn't think he could speed up anymore. He kept his pace and just listened to Watanuki's cries. He knew he didn't have much longer to wait. And he was right. Watanuki released inside of Doumeki's mouth with a loud cry.

Doumeki was a nice person otherwise there would be no way he would have swallowed the fluids that exited Watanuki's body. He didn't want to seem impolite though. He swallowed the salty, bitter cum and then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Gross..." he said.

"Lovely...thanks, Doumeki." Watanuki said sarcastically.

Doumeki watched him as he turned to his side, his breathing starting to slow down. He looked like he was about to fall asleep but Doumeki was not ready for that yet.

"We aren't finished."

Watanuki looked up and realized that Doumeki hadn't been taken care of yet. Did he want him to suck on him too? Watanuki raised his eyebrows. He was kind of reluctant to do something like that. But if that was what Doumeki wanted, then he would do his best. He wanted Doumeki to know that he would do anything for him, no matter what the situation was.

But Doumeki surprised him. He grabbed onto Watanuki's arms and helped lift him up. Doumeki laid on the ground and pulled Watanuki towards him.

"Your turn, Kimihiro."

Watanuki's eyes got wide. Doumeki never called him by his first name before. Had they really become this intimate? All of this was so surreal. It seemed like it was all a dream.

Doumeki did the honors of removing his pants himself. Watanuki sat up and stared at him much like Doumeki had did to him previously. He didn't know where to start. He had never had a sexual experience in his life.

'_Instinct...go with your instinct.'_ This was going to take Doumeki by surprise. Watanuki felt himself get hard with just the idea. Could he really pull this off? Could he convince Doumeki this would be ok?

He lifted Doumeki's up by his arms and sat him in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

Watanuki was a little fascinated by the confused look he got. For once Doumeki actually showed another emotion.

"Just relax." Watanuki assured him. He hoped that would be enough to calm him because he reached around and didn't hesitate to push his finger inside Doumeki. He received a gasp from the man and a quick shake of the head.

"No, Watanuki, no."

_'Back to Watanuki. Oh well...'_

"It's ok, Shizuka." He tried calling Doumeki by his first name, hoping that would help relax him. "It's not that bad, I promise. It'll feel good."

But Doumeki didn't seem to want to listen. He was certainly out of his comfort zone. This was the last thing he expected from his friend. It was no where in his nature to do something like this. He shook his head again and tried to move away but that just caused Watanuki's finger to move inside of him. He gasped and gripped tightly to Watanuki's shoulders.

"Not so bad is it?" Watanuki said. He knew he had to be gentle. There was nothing here for him to use as lube. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Doumeki. It seemed that Doumeki was experimenting with Watanuki inside of him. He moved his body around in different ways to see how it would feel. Watanuki, in hopes of making Doumeki more comfortable, rubbed his back with his free hand. He moved his hand to Doumeki's thigh and started to rub there. That seemed to get a better and more pleasing reaction.

"Wata...Kimihiro..."

Hearing his name, Watanuki tried his luck with two fingers this time. Doumeki moaned again and moved his body around. Watanuki figured that he might actually be enjoying this.

"Kimihiro..." Doumeki rested his head on Watanuki's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around him to keep him close.

"One more..." Watanuki said. He inserted a third digit into Doumeki causing him to cry out. But Doumeki wasn't the type to let his emotions out. He quickly quieted down to just heavy breathing. He moved his body again so Watanuki would hit his sweet spot.

"Kimihiro, please..." Doumeki begged him.

Watanuki nodded his head and pulled his fingers out. He kept holding Doumeki close to him and kissed him gently on his cheek. Doumeki responded by keeping his head on his shoulder and planting a kiss there.

"Are you ready, Shizuka?"

Doumeki just nodded his head and adjusted his body so Watanuki would have easier access. Watanuki affectionately rubbed Doumeki's body before widening his entrance just a little more. He steadied himself and slowly slid himself inside Doumeki.

A cry escaped him and Watanuki slowed down.

"It's ok, Kimihiro. Keep going." Doumeki said panting.

Watanuki kept going until he was completely inside of him. He stayed there for a minute to let Doumeki adjust. And then he slid in and out. Doumeki actually let his emotions take over. He moaned quietly each time Watanuki went back in.

"Please...Kimihiro. I'm not made of glass..."

Watanuki frowned. Typical Doumeki. But Watanuki didn't bother to answer that with words. Instead he started pushing in him harder and harder. Doumeki's quiet moans quickly turned to yells. He moved his body so Watanuki would hit his special spot again. When Watanuki did, he actually let out a scream. A few times Watanuki would take advantage of his position on top and stop moving.

"Don't tease me, Kimihiro!" Doumeki yelled at him.

Watanuki just smiled and hit his sweet spot again, sending wonderful sensations down both of their bodies. Watanuki gave a cry as Doumeki bit his shoulder. He knew that would leave a mark. Then Doumeki turned his head a bit and started to kiss Watanuki's neck. Watanuki rubbed Doumeki's hair affectionately, before finally lifting his face to his own. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and in that instant...it all stopped.

Watanuki noticed something was different. Doumeki's tongue wasn't moving anymore. Neither was his body. He stopped moaning and crying out as well.

"Shizuka?" Watanuki broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were lifeless. He had seen that look on Doumeki before.

"Shizuka! Doumeki! Doumeki!" He cried. "Oh my god! No!"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

Watanuki would have been embarrassed if he wasn't so worried about Doumeki. Yuko had showed up and had walked right in on Doumeki and Watanuki having sex. Well...as much of sex as Doumeki could do right now. What was she doing here anyway? How did she get here? And how did she know he was here?

"You guys are doing the boom-boom!" Mokona yelled coming out from behind Yuko.

"The boom-boom?" Watanuki asked.

"You know what the boom-boom is, you sly boots! Now...I honestly expected to see these roles to be reversed!" Yuko said with a smile. "Watanuki has a different, more manly side to him!"

"Different and manly side!" Interjected Mokona.

Watanuki shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That doesn't matter! What happened to him? Is he ok?"

Since Yuko was here it was obviously something out of his control. At least that is what he hoped it to be. Yuko could be obnoxious sometimes but she never showed up where she wasn't wanted. Watanuki pulled out of the unconscious man and set his limp body on the ground. He quickly pulled his pants back on, embarrassed he had to do all that in front of Yuko.

"Have you ever heard someone tell another person they will give their mind, body, and soul away?"

Watanuki stared at Yuko. "I think so. I mean...that's just to show that you love someone right?"

Yuko nodded her head. "Well, Doumeki did exactly that."

Watanuki just stared at Yuko. That didn't make any sense. How could Doumeki possibly give away his mind, body, and soul without even realizing it?

"He gave his mind away to you because you were always on his mind. Believe it or not, Watanuki, Doumeki had the same feelings about you that you did about him. From walking in here I saw that you indeed took his body for your own. As for his soul...you took that from him too."

"But...I didn't mean to. I mean...how?" Watanuki felt tears form at eyes. Did he just kill the one person he truly loved? Was Doumeki really...gone?

"You only took what he gave to you. He must have made a promise to himself that he would give his soul away if you needed him to. Taking the mind, body, and soul is a way to make someone your possession. Taking the three things that make up a human is a way to say that someone truly belongs to you and only you." Yuko's face was expressionless as she stared at Doumeki's lifeless body.

"But I didn't need him to give himself up to me, at least not fully! I didn't need it!" Watanuki sobbed on Doumeki's chest. Why did things always seem to go wrong for him? The supernatural world interfered with his everyday life and now it took his love away from him. The thought made him cry even more. Was this the end of his new beginning all because of things his mind would never understand?

"Please, save him, Yuko! Please, I'll do anything if you can bring him back." Watanuki said through his tears. He looked up at his boss, tears streaming down his face. The desperation in his eyes told Yuko exactly how much he cared about Doumeki. But she knew he would fall for him one way or the other. She had seen that those two shared a single destiny. She had seen the red string that tied them together.

"You can save him yourself, Watanuki. But to tell you it will cost you."

"Anything! I'll pay anything! Please! How do I bring him back?" Watanuki nearly jumped towards Yuko, begging her for the answer.

"Just kiss him. Since his soul just now transferred over to you it should easily go back to Doumeki."

Yuko barely finished her sentence before Watanuki climbed on top of Doumeki and kissed him. He kissed him as if he was still here and awake. He pressed his tongue against Doumeki's and tasted him again. He kept kissing him and kissing him but how was he supposed to know if his soul went back to him? Snow White was able to come back with a kiss. Was this the same thing? Would Doumeki wake up and be the same just like the princess in that fairy tale?

He got his answer when Doumeki started kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Watanuki's neck and rubbed his hands in his hair. He broke the kiss and deep breath escaped his mouth.

"What happened? Why are you here?" He asked looking at Yuko.

"Oh, I didn't mean to intrude! It's just that Watanuki here accidentally stole your soul! I had to make sure he gave it back to you!"

"Don't say it like that, Yuko!"

"But it's true!"

"Nobody asked you, Mokona! Would you two just go away?"

Yuko turned towards the door and prepared to take her leave. "Fine. But remember, Watanuki, you owe me now! And just because you had this little ordeal doesn't mean you're excused from work tonight! Sushi tonight and lots of it!"

"Sushi sounds good." Doumeki agreed.

"Not you too! Who said you were invited over anyway?" Watanuki yelled at him.

"Actually, we should just eat here! Ok, we'll be back later tonight for a feast! Finish up here, boys! You already are late for school so you might as well stay here and prepare for our little party tonight!You have a lot of work to do, Watanuki! Ciao!" Yuko finally ran through the door, leaving the two men behind.

They looked each other in the eyes and Watanuki couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be all right.

"I'm glad you're ok." he whispered.

A rare smile formed on Doumeki's face. "Me too. And I think I'll be on top from now on..."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review for me ^_^ especially if you liked it!**


End file.
